


The War Is Over

by Bartkartoffeln



Series: One Shots And Other Shenanigans In The Zeldaverse [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, M/M, War, flashfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/pseuds/Bartkartoffeln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf confesses his love to Link, discovering that their feelings are mutual. And still, Link waits to the very last moment to say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written after a prompt and very short.

“I love you. Be mine.” Ganondorf said, staring at Link, clenching his teeth in anticipation.   
The other General looked straight into the golden eyes of the Gerudo. “Yes.” He replied, lifting his head. The Demon King bowed down. Their lips met unexpectedly calm and sealed their words, sealed their moment of peace and intimacy in their hearts.  
The next day, the war raged on.

“I love you.” Ganondorf said, weaving his fingers through blond tresses against his naked shoulder.  
Link answered by gripping the Gerudo’s hand in his lap tighter, leaning further against the huge body. Their Triforce parts shone in unison.   
Despite winter season, this night was not cold at all.  
The next day, the war raged on.

“I love you.” Ganondorf said, gripping the Hylian fiercly by the upper arms, pulling him closer.  
Link hooked his fingers into the Demon King’s belt, kissing him feverishly and wild, taking what the man’s mouth had to offer, inhaling the luscious, foreign scent.  
The moment was short, yet burning into their memory.  
The next day, the war raged on.

“I love you.” Ganondorf said, shielding Link’s battered body in his arms from further attack.  
Tired blue eyes looked right back at him, studying the stern, angry face of the Gerudo. He lifted his hand and touched the red beard tenderly, a smile lightening up the blood smeared face.  
“I love you, too.”  
The war was finally over.


End file.
